Never take candy from the Very Strange
by Tongari Knives-Chan
Summary: Funny. Maybe? Written on Zazie high, Knives owns Kindergardners, and Vash has a lot of candy...


- Authors Notes: Yay. I post a funny fic. :: Claps like a retard... Milly. :: Heh. Alrighty. this was  
written on Zazie high after watching Puppetmaster tooo many times. Whee. Anyway! Co-  
written by Brianna. Love and Peace. Worship. More notes at the bottom. :: Cackles. :: -  
  
Never Take Candy From The Very Strange  
  
One fine day, for one reason or another, Knives the happy little psychopath was feeling...  
FRISKY! And so, he began to flirt with Meryl, the obviously-taken-by-Vash, while sitting between  
Vash and the girl. Vash, getting quite jealous, shoved his brother from the bench and scooted  
closer to Meryl. Naturally, Knives had to retaleate (Sibling Law). Knives jumped up and pointed  
at Vash before screaming:  
  
"HE HAS CANDY!!!"  
  
Vash and Meryl blinked as they felt a rumbling... And a large herd of Kinderguardners and  
other gradschoolers became visible on the horizon. Vash squealed and picked up Meryl,   
taking off into the desert. Knives grinned and stopped the children. "...Give him time..."  
- Isn't it stupid already? ^^; -  
  
Vash panted, Meryl slung over his shoulder, as he continued to run. Sooner than later,  
he fell, gasping. Meryl sat up on her knees and looked up to where a hill stood before  
her and the dehydrated gunman. Upon the hill, a long row of children, and Knives, stood.  
- Ever seen Mulan? Like the Huns. -  
Vash looked up before giving a small... "Shit."   
  
"Vash! Do you have candy?" Knives called down.  
"Nooo..."   
"Thats all I needed to hear."   
  
The kids began to flock forward, and Vash's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates  
as he realized there were... millions. No. Really. Millions. He jumped up, and took off,   
totally forgetting Meryl. She blinked and turned, yelping at the sight of the approaching  
children. Knives swooped from nowhere, dressed like the Phantom of the Opera, scooped  
Meryl up, and flew away to a very nearby hill.  
  
Vash trudged along, continually looking behind him cautiously to make sure the kids weren't  
TOO close. They were only on the horizon. He suddenly realized... He had forgotton...  
Something... "...Meryl?...DAMNIT!" He screamed, then pulled his gun out.  
"IT IS MY DUTY TO SAVE HER! ONWARD! TO SAVE MY LOVE!"   
And he was suddenly trampled by millions of kids screaming for candy.  
  
From the hill, Meryl and Knives watched.   
"....So... Are all those kids yours?" Meryl blinked.  
"[Sweatdrops] No. I just yelled "He has candy!" and they came."  
"...Oh."  
"Yeah."  
Knives suddenly heard the sound of laughing and singing and joy. "...Eh..."  
He peeked over the edge of the cliff-hill-thing and saw, the millions of children,  
dancing around Vash, who was covered in candy.   
Knives grabbed Meryl and swooped down.  
  
"The hell?! Where'd you get the candy?!"  
"Oh COME ON. I've been wandering this planet for almost 130 years. You think  
I don't have stashed candy out in the middle of the desert?" Vash grinned.  
"...We're brothers. You should have told me..."  
Vash grabbed Meryl and smooched her, whiles in the background, Knives  
violently beat his head on a rock.  
  
  
- HAHA! Funny. Not really. Poor Knivesie. Ah well! LOOK! Its a MINI-FIC!!!!  
  
44 Reasons Why Knives is Evil, By Kara and Brianna:  
Child abuse; You'd be pretty mussed up too if you had to stare at flowers all day;  
Apples; Neglect; Gender Confusion at a young age; Maching uniforms, matching hair,  
matching shoes, MATCHING SOCKS, FOR FARFELLO'S SAKE!; Stop... the song...;   
Spiders and butterflies.... Lots of spiders and butterflies...; Porkchops and mint  
toothpicks; Someone has to be evil; Baka hyuumanz; Vash; Rem; LOOK! THERES SOMETHING  
LOOKING IN THE WINDOW! ...Damn, you just missed it.; The sleepy drugged people;  
Living forever is boring.; Legato's eating habits.; Gun-Ho Guns and their damn  
plushies; Zazie; Vash; Milly; Rem; Rem; Rem; Rem; All work and no play makes Knives  
a dull boi; All work and no play makes Knives a dull boi; All work and no play makes  
Knives a dull boi; Milly's dub voice (Brianna: Aren't we off the subject?); Shoujo Ai  
(Kara: HEY!); How Bambi's mummy dies; Milly's subtitled voice and how she gasps  
between words; Gyarados; Eevee; Macaroni; Dirt; Hippies; Rem (Kara: Speaking of  
hippies...); Freezers; Mike (Inside only); Mustard; Kuroneko; Hellich (Kara: Schuldich from  
Weiß. Brianna swore I said Hellich...); Rem (Kara: Are we seeing a pattern here, kids?).  
  
Oi. @_@ You like? We worked hard on that. And this:  
"Sometimes the only people we love... screw us up REALLY bad." - Brianna.  
Thank you! ^^; -  
  



End file.
